Kitty kitty
by crazy and random child
Summary: Spain goes with a small group to help out at a convention. she also plans a date with Romano for after it. when she did not show up Romano got worried. what happened to Spain? Fem! Spain x Romano. rated T just to be safe.
1. kitty kitty

Kitty Kitty

Romano/ Lovino P.O.V.

Where is she? She told me to meet her at her house once she was done with the meeting. Whish out realizing what I was doing I started walking back and forth worried about Spain. I felt something paw at my lower pants leg. There stood a cute little kitty. Gently not to scare it I petted then picked it up. Suddenly it donned on me. Spain did not own a cat let alone one that would be holding her keys in its mouth. Looking at the cat's looks I noticed it looked a lot like my missing girlfriend. The cat's fur was a mix between black and brown with the prettiest green eyes. One face popped into my mind that could make this possible.

"Darn that eye brows." I said under my breath. Picking up the cat I walked over to the computer. Logging into facebook (AN: I do not own face book) I looked through a list of people until I found who I was looking for. Quickly I typed a privet message to Japan. After explaining what had happened he said the best choice was too kiss her. Picking up the sleeping kitty who wake up to the movement I kissed on its mussel. In a flash I was lip locked with my beautiful girlfriend. Once we broke apart is when I noticed the (cute) pair of cat ears on top of her head and the cat tail then I realized she was naked. Blushing I grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around her. She went to say something but all that came out was a meow.

Spain/ Isabella P.O.V.

Tears came to my eyes as I heard a meow instead of the words I meant to say. Romano clearly saw this because he then took me into his arms. Wiping the tears he spoke to me in a soft.

"Hey no need to cry. We will get you back to normal." My tears dried up as I cling to Lovino. Lovino had me sit down on the couch. Once we were seated I hid my head deeper into his chest a little while later I had fallen asleep.

Romano/ Lovino/ P.O.V.

After I had us sit down I looked at the time. Whoa! It's 8:00 o'clock at night. A shiver went through my body as I felt a hat breath on my neck. Looking down I saw that Isabella had fallen asleep. Picking up the now sleeping Spain I carried the light girl upstairs and set her down on out bed (I once put her in her 'room' and she freaked out on me. We also share a room because of nightmares). Walking to the kitchen I grabbed all the ingredients for a small bowl of pasta with a nice tomato sauce. After my short dinner I changed into my PJ's crawled into bed, took my sleeping girlfriend into my arms and fell asleep after she cuddled deeper into my chest.

Isabella/ Spain P.O.V.

I woke up to the feeling of the sun on my face. As I tried to get up I felt something holding me down. That was when I noticed the two strong arms wrapped around my middle. Following then them up I was happy to find their owner was my sweet boyfriend. I turn to look at what time it was. I was shocked to find that it was around noon. Turning back around I decided that it was time that we both got up. So I placed a chaste kiss on his lips to wake him up. Slowly but surely his eyes started to open as he kissed me back.

"Why did you wake me up like this today?" A very simple question. Usually my tactics of getting Romano up varied to what mood I'm in that day. I went to go answer but then stopped remembering that I only could speak cat. I could feel my cat ears start to press against my head as I remembered my problem. Covering up my emotions I just shrugged. As I go to get up Romano pulled me back down onto him. Before I could protest I heard him mumble a quick apology. I shuffled my body until I was facing him then kissed him to show that I understood and accepted his apology. I pulled away, grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I let out a small giggle (the only human noise I'm still able to make) at what dress I chose (the only thing I could wear with a car's tail). It was a strap-less flowing summer dress that had green at the top then morphed into white at the middle and once again flowed into a red at the end, creating the Italian flag. After going through my morning routine I walked out to find Romano dressed in a black t-shirt that had crosses and designs on the front and back. I could tell that he was not expecting me to wear this.

Lovino/ S. Italy/ Romano P.O.V.

I could feel as the slight blush cover my face. Getting control of my emotions again I simply placed her plate on the counter along with some orange juice. I felt two nimble arms wrap around my waist as a body is pressed to my back. Something started to go through my t-shirt making my back wet. Turning around I wrapped my arms around her as she sunk to the ground.

"Why are you crying? Eyebrows should be able to fix the spell he casted right?" slowly she rose her head and in her eyes I could see fear. If this is just England then why would Isabella be so scared? It was not the flying chocolate mint bunny lover then who? Whoever scared my girlfriend is going to die by at least my hand if not every single nation (AN: Ok I know there are other nations besides England, like Norway and Japan. Japan is ruled out because a) Romano went to him for help b) he was not at the meeting. Like Japan Norway was not at the meeting because he was sick)

"Who did it? Who do I have to kill?" I spoke quietly. She moved her head from side to side showing that she did not know who did this to her or she would not tell him.

"Ok let's go grab England, Japan and Norway." Nodding her head in a yes they were off to go grab said nations. Within a few hours they had them in one room. None of them (except Japan) had a clue what was going on. None of them had seen Spain's current condition yet.

"You took me away from my tea time and I have a date with Alfred later so this better be important." I felt like blowing up at him so that's what I did and let me tell you he sure did shut up fast.

Spain/ Isabella P.O.V.

From behind the door I could hear Romano yelling at England about him not caring about his friends. Shivers run through my body as I start to think about how I got to this state.


	2. flash back

Kitty Kitty

Spain/ Isabella P.O.V.

*Flash Back*

I was walking home from the last world meeting. Today we went to a world convention where people from each of our countries all got together to talk about the same problems that each country shares. It's basically like the worlds convince only with different subjects, less fighting, and more things actually getting done. Since we were at the convention we had to where our countries colors/ flag. I was wearing a form fitting dress that ended mid thigh. Its print was that of my flag. Might I say it took a lot of convincing to let Romano even let me out of the house. At this moment I was walking to the airport that was going to take me back to Spain. While I was deep in thought I felt two hands cover my mouth. As I tried to scream and struggled to get free I noticed that they dragged me into an alleyway. With some smartly placed hits my kidnapper realized me while moaning in pain.

"You evil woman! How dare you!" He spat at me. As he rose magic fell from his finger tips. I suddenly had to look up at my enemy he let out a laugh then sunk back into the night. That's when I noticed that I was surrounded by my dress. Looking girl in her place stood a kitten with black fur with emerald green eyes. A yowl escaped my lips. Tears came to my eyes. After dragging my dress behind something that way they don't think I've been murdered or something that way they don't think I've been murdered or something I went to go get one of the other nations attention.

1 hour later

I could not find another nation and my flight already left. The next flight was leaving in an hour. Same how I was able to sneak into another animal cage headed to Spain I was also able to sneak all my valuables into a suitcase I had bought. We were now boarding.

? Hours later

I'm now running for my life as I tried to escape a pair of guards. They gave up when I was off airport grounds and found no one running after me along with them. After escaping them, I ran home. With me being the smart person (or in this case cat) that I'm I happed up a bush by my door then proceeded to pick my lock. The door then opened without a problem. Once I was safely inside, with the door locked again and I in one of the many rooms in my house I started to wobble then blacked out.

? Hours later

I woke up all I could remember


End file.
